Summer Adventures
by Foxtail and Idea Queen
Summary: Kai is headed to Unova for the summer to stay in Humilau; Hau is a surfer who has always resided there. When they meet, it is not by chance. The two decide on a whim to go on a Pokemon journey and battle the gym leaders-only, they end up doing it backwards! And when they run into a gang of Pokémon poachers, they must team up to defeat them, becoming closer than ever. (OCxOC)


**Summer Adventures**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Connection**

* * *

**Idea Queen: Ooooo! First collab with my bestie Foxtail! :33 Dani! This is our first fanfic on our joint account! *fistpump* Yesssssss! xDDDD Anyway, Kai is my OC and Hau is Dani's. We wrote each section respectively. :) Enjoy peeps! ^w^**

**Foxtail: Yep! The first story on our little account! It's a milestone all right! Yep, we own our little OCs, so we hope you like them! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kai's POV**  
The ocean was vast, and very blue below us as the plane flew across it. I glanced around my parents to look out the window. They didn't give me the window seat…

"How much longer?" I asked for the tenth time. Or was it the ninth?

My dad turned his head to look at me and lowered his tablet. "We'll get there when we get there Kai," he replied.

I kicked my legs back and forth, very bored because the movie the plane had been showing was now over, and I was stupid enough to forget anything to entertain me, be it books or electronics. "Can I have a snack?"

Dad sighed, and reached down to pull out a bag of gummy Teddiursa and handed it to me. Mom was still listening to a recorded book as she sat next to the window; her eyes were closed, and I was beginning to wonder if she'd fallen asleep.

"Hey dad?" I asked just as he'd held his tabet up again. "Can we play a word game?"

He pursed his lips and set the tablet down in defeat. "What game?"

"Let's go through all the pokemon in the pokedex!" I told him with a grin. "But you have to name a pokemon with the letter the previous one ended with."

He nodded, and looked at me expectantly; I smiled, and thought for a moment. "Tepig!"

"Grumpig."

"Gigalith!" I called out, tucking a lock of my chin length blonde hair behind my ear.

"Heracross," he said, crossing his arms.

I giggled, holding a hand up to my mouth. "Snivy!"

Suddenly, there was a jolt, and I jerked in my seat; luckily I had kept my seatbelt on, but I yelped anyway.

"Just air turbulence," my dad assured me, and I nodded slowly, paling. Mom opened her eyes, and looked at the both of us, wide awake.

It was a moment til I spoke again, "Are we almost there?"

* * *

I pulled my suitcase behind me as we exited the airport. "We're here!" I said, feeling a lot better after getting off the plane. "Where are we going to go first?" I looked up at my parents expectantly with my big, green eyes.

Mom looked at her watch, and glanced at Dad. "Well, we should probably head to the summer home now," she said. "I have about an hour 'til my next meeting."

Dad nodded, "I'll go and get my paint supplies from one of the markets in town," he stated before turning to me. "You go with mom and help unpack. I'll be back soon to help because Mom has her meeting."

I shrugged, "I'm sixteen, guys, I can handle unpacking by myself," I said, and looked at both of them. "So...you could give me the key and I could take our stuff to the house! Just tell me the address."

My parents exchanged glances, and mom pulled the key from her suit pocket. "Here's the address," she said, after scribbling something on a piece of paper. "Don't get lost, and don't talk to strangers."

I grinned. "No prob' guys! Enjoy yourselves!"

The two exchanged another glance. "Are you trying to give us time to relax?" Mom asked me.

I gave them a thumbs up. "'Course! Neither of you have stopped working hard since the holidays. Go to a sauna or something!" I skipped away with all our luggage bumping along behind me as my parents watched me go with worried expressions.

* * *

Humming to myself, I began opening boxes that had been stacked in the living room. We basically lived in a shack on stilts on top of the water. I didn't mind it, but it was still weird to me.

I pushed the house key into my baby blue skirt pocket, and headed out onto the back porch. There was ocean everywhere, and I smiled, before sitting down, and sticking my bare feet into the cool, crystal clear water.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in the salty scent in the air, and looked down to see some water types swimming lazily below me.

That's when I heard a splash, and looked at some rocks nearby. I could've sworn I'd seen a head of dirty blonde hair…was it a mermaid? My face broke into a smile.

It was time to go mermaid hunting!

Heading towards the spot I spied the head of hair, I kicked off my shoes and slipped into the water before swimming towards the rocks. The sand was elevated here, so I was able to stand in shallow water as I dragged myself over to the rocks.

Glancing around, I frowned; there was no one here! I raked some of my blond bangs out of my eyes after sighing and decided to explore instead. I got bored easily, and when I couldn't figure something out, I usually left it.

I pulled myself out of the water and onto the back porch of our summer shack before stepping into my blue flip flops. "Time to explore!" I declared, then frowned, looking at a certain pile of suitcases. I grimaced, and wrung my hair out before pulling the suitcases into the appropriate rooms.

Yawning, I stretched, and walked to the door. NOW it was time to explore. I skipped down the steps after locking the door, and pocketed my key.

I looked around before walking down one of the elevated wooden walkways and clasped my hands behind my back.

That's when I heard a splash. One like before when I was on the back porch. I blinked, and glanced over my shoulder. _Still _no one there.

I sighed, and looked at my watch. "Still only 11:00 a.m…" I mumbled. "Nothing to do...I'm already bored." I plopped down on the walkway and made figure eights in the water with my index finger.

I was bored already, and it was only the beginning of summer!

* * *

**Hau's POV**

"Granny!" I waited for an answer and received nothing. She was just so hard to find. You'd think that an old lady wouldn't be too awfully hard to locate but she surprised me with her stealth-like ways every single day. "Granny!" I called again.

"In the kitchen, Hau," came her soft reply. I sighed in relief and slipped on my sandals, briskly walking down the hallway of our small beachside shack. I poked my head into the kitchen and sure enough my grandmother was there, her back facing me as she carefully chopped up carrots for tonight's dinner.

"Ay Gran, I'm going out-" I cut myself short as she slowly turned around, a look of what seemed to be pure anger on her face. For an old woman she was stealthy, but even more importantly she was… scary. She'd sounded so pleasant when she'd answered me… what happened?

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, the knife she'd been using to cut carrots still in her hands. "Hau… dear… I told you not to call me that."

"C-Call you what? Granny?" I could tell I'd hit the nail on the head as she stiffly nodded at me, her eyes flashing with a bit of anger. I chuckled to myself lightly. She sure was spry for her age. She had to have told me upwards of twenty times not to call her "granny" which she said was "for weird old women on porches", that of which she was not.

"Call me anything but that, Hau." She shook her head and turned back to her chopping, any hint of annoyance now gone. "What were you saying?" She sounded as if nothing had happened, like she was just a sweet old lady chopping carrots without a care in the world. She was… amusing… in a way.

"I'm goin' surfing, that okay?" I asked. My gaze wandered to the window. The clear blue ocean of Humilau was unrivaled by any body of water anywhere else in the world. And if I wasn't mistaken there were some sweet waves coming in from the east. I needed to hurry if I'd catch them without going too far and out of the city. And I knew for sure Gran wouldn't be happy if I wound up somewhere in Undella Bay just to catch some waves.

"Alright," she sighed, "Just be back for dinner."

"Sweet! Thanks Gran!" I called. She didn't turn in annoyance so I figured 'Gran' was listed on the "okay names to call her" list. I took off in a blur, sprinting down the hallway and slip-sliding on the newly waxed wooden floors. I was outside in an instant, kicking up sand in my wake as I grabbed my board lying against our shack and high-tailed it toward the ocean.

It was a breathtakingly beautiful day, although I honestly couldn't remember a day in Humilau when it _wasn't _incredibly nice outside. I barely took time to make sure I had kicked off my sandals on the beach in a place they wouldn't float away before I'd thrown my board out in front of me, flopping on top of it and paddling out into deeper water.

I sat up once I was out a few hundred feet, balancing myself and holding a hand up to shield out the sun as I took a look at where I'd seen the incoming waves. Nothing now. I squinted harder; I had for sure seen some curls forming… where were they now?

I slouched over in disappointment. The ocean was a highly unpredictable force, something I admired greatly, but it made for a lot of disappointments when it came to waves. The water was completely calm… no surfing today.

I huffed irritatedly to myself before leaning to the side and turning my board around. Another waveless day; it'd be quiet and boring… again. I skimmed the beach for anything interesting and came up empty. No people usually came to the little inlet we had here in Humilau, in fact, I would be surprised if anyone except the residents even knew it existed.

My gaze traveled to the beach house down the way from our little shack. It'd been up for rent for a long time now. I'd wondered long ago how long it would be before we had buyers, but I'd given up hope a while back that there would be anyone.

Wait… I squinted at the house. There were lights on inside. That meant there were… people!

I jolted forward on my board again, lying down and quickly shooting forward. If there were renters, or better yet, owners, I hoped they'd be fun. Maybe it was a family with a kid my age I could hang around with. We had our little tightly-knit community here in Humilau and the thought of a new addition to the group was far past exciting.

The house's deck went right out onto the water and so I'd made it there in no time. I listened for talking and heard none. I made my way around the house to a window on the side and carefully peered in.

And I froze. Inside was a girl, lugging suitcases down the hall and into the rooms. I only got a quick look at her when she'd pass the window, but her appearance stunned me. She had short blonde hair that flew behind her as she walked. I couldn't get a good look at much more than her hair and the side of her face when she passed by… but she looked like…

I heard a loud thump and panicked. She'd come back out onto the deck, and I was staggeringly close. If she caught me peering inside of her house she'd for sure think I was some sort of creep. '_Way to make a good first impression, Hau,' _I growled in my head.

Before I had much of a chance to think, I dove forward and underwater, shoving my surfboard toward the beach and doing my best to get as far away from her as possible before coming up for air. I found a large collection of boulders and swam behind them before coming to the surface and taking in a gulp of air.

I peered around the rocks carefully, praying to Arceus she hadn't seen me or I was in for one hell of an awkward conversation. Luckily it didn't seem she had. She was sitting down with her feet in the water, staring up at the sky. I let out a sigh of relief.

And then my curiosity was again piqued. I was able to get a better look at her now. She had bright green eyes that sparkled as they looked to the sky. She was short, but had the body build of someone who was active. But the fact that I couldn't get past was who she looked like. She looked like…

I froze in place as the girl suddenly turned my way, her eyes full of curiosity. I ducked behind the boulders again. Crap, she'd for sure seen me now. I heard a splash that signaled her entrance into the water and did once again what I knew how: swim.

I dove again and jolted around the boulder and toward the beach. If I could make it all the way back to the beach without her seeing me she'd just think I was some passerby that had forgotten his surfboard.

I looked back over my shoulder, still underwater to see her legs pumping water to keep her upright. She was peeking exactly where I'd been. That had been extremely close.

I made it to the beach quickly and sprinted onto the sand. I didn't look back at her, hoping she wouldn't think anything of it if I wasn't looking her way, and grabbed my surfboard and my sandals before jogging back up to our hut.

I burst through the door panting. "I'm home!" I heard Gran call out an 'okay' before I shut the door, leaning over and peering out the window to our hut. The girl was gone now, probably back inside of her house.

I took a deep and calming breath before plopping to the floor and strapping on my sandals again. Something about that girl I just couldn't shake. She looked so much like... Lindsey. I scoffed to myself before standing. There was no way. Lindsey had drowned at the age of eight nearly nine years ago. But I still couldn't stop thinking about it.

She looked so much like her, and it made my head spin. Lindsey had been my best friend and partner in crime growing up, and seeing someone that resembled her so closely brought back both the excitement and the heartache of her memory.

I nodded to myself. That girl wasn't Lindsey, but there was no way I wouldn't check. I'd follow her tomorrow, and find out who she was. After all, she wasn't just some girl that looked like my childhood friend, she was our new neighbor. I just hoped she wouldn't catch me peeking and think I was some sort of stalker… hopefully.

* * *

**Idea Queen: Dats all for now! :33 Tell us what you thought! xDDD Hau is a stalker…. O.o….. *hits him on the head* Bad Hau, bad! xDDD**

**Foxtail: *sweatdrop* An awkward stalker… but not creepy… hopefully. XD Please let us know what you thought! We'd be very very happy to know!**

**-.o.o.-Idea Queen-.o.o.- **

**~*~Foxtail~*~**


End file.
